21st century timeline, 1st half
2016 * Janurary 1st - Liberty Network (L.net) is launched. * May 21st - The first bombing attack done by the Liberty Anarchist Movement (LAM). * November - Hillary Clinton is elected President of the United States. 2017 * February - The Joint Anti-Bombing Taskforce (JABTF, or JAB) is founded. * December - JAB publishes report accusing North Korea of bombing attacks. * GYH Semiconductors is founded. * World average internet speeds reach 10 Mb/s. 2018 * Janurary 2nd - 1st NATO Army Group is assembled. * Jaunary 27th - 2nd-5th NATO Army Groups are assembled. * February - Operation Northface is launched. * March - The Congress of Antananarivo is held. * May 13th -The Supreme Military Council of the North Atlantic is formed. * April 6th - World War Three begins. * India ICT, one of the largest ICT corporations in India, releases their first phone. * Hyperjet Transportation is founded. * The US permits fully autonomous road vehicles to operate without drivers for the first time, after having past a test of course. * Novum Advanced Industries, an Indian-American company, releases the Novum Q1. The Novum Q1 is the first computer which reaches full quantum speedup. Most prime-based encryption codes become useless. However, these new computers also allow the possibility of creating significantly stronger and advanced encryption techniques. * IBM releases the Unbreakable Encryption Standard (UES), using quantumentanglement. 2019 * November 1st - The Spanish Union is formed to the European Union model. * A group of American companies (the US Quantum Alliance or USantum Alliance), led by IBM, release their first computer reaching full quantum speedup, the Amquantum. * Luuk Werger constructs the first electron loop. 2020 * August 10th - The NATO is dissolved. * November - Hillary Clinton is reelected President of the United States. 2021 * January 6th - The NAPG is formed. * Asteroid Redirect Mission, conducted by the NASA, succeeds. The government then temporarily puts all civilian NASA projects on hold. * The first HIV vaccine is launched. * Hyperjet Transportation builds the first commercial hyperjet, the Hyperjet M5A, which reaches speeds of over mach 5.5, but is not widely used because of its inefficiency and pollution. 2022 * January 6th - NAPG Takeover * The NAPG issues the construction of a large national quantumentanglement network for the near instanteneous transportation of critical military messages. IBM and its US Quantum Alliance partners are selected as the main contractors. 2023 * Royal Dutch Shell, which had heavily invested in renewable energy in the past decade, presents a new type of highly efficient climate-neutral biofuel (on average slightly positive) called Biofuel Compound 3 (BC3), which is a mix of synthetically produced fuel derived from hydrocarbons from specialized algae and organic waste products (heavily filtered). * Cycler Biogenerators, a fuel cell startup, releases a new type of enzymatic biofuel cell in cooperation with Royal Dutch Shell, specialized in using BC3. * In cooperation with a number of military research institutes and the NAPG, IBM releases a second version of UES, which was designed to be faster and easier to implement, but which was still fundamentally unbreakable. The new standard is named Unbreakable Communication Standard (UCS). 2024 * The NAPG and US Quantum Group finish laying out the main infrastructure of the new quantumentanglement network. The NAPG promises to further expand it after the war and develop a new international communication network compatible with the internet. * Hyperjet Transportation and Royal Dutch Shell start working together in the development of a hyperjet rocket engine which uses BC3 as fuel. * IBM and the Usantum Alliance announce the founding of Usantum Holding, which will become the holding company for IBM and the other Usantum Alliance partners. 2025 * January 22nd - The Indonesian League, consisting of Indonesia, the Phillippines, Malaysia and Papua New Guinea, is formed. * Turkey seccedes from NATO and annexes territory east of their nation. NATO at first threatens war, but eventually pulls back. * IBM-Usantum presents Aeris, an AI-controlled digital personal assistant. Avaible on virtually every platform, and using the Usantum Quantum Node Network of supercomputers, Aeris learns extremely fast and becomes very useful within a few weeks. 2026 * Growing organs using stem cells in laboratories becomes a common practice after the revolutionary work done by Adinea Medical. Pancreases grown using this technique provide a cure for diabetes. * Hyperjet Transportation and Royal Dutch Shell present the SHJ-RE1 (Shell HyperJet - Rocket Engine v1). It is to be used on the Hyperjet M7A. 2027 * December 20th - The NAPG dissolves the SMCNA as the war nears its end. * December 25th - World War Three ends with the Treaty of Cape Town (with no true victor). * GYH Semiconductors becomes the largest semiconductor product manufacturer, surpassing Foxconn. * Asclepius Biotechnology, in cooperation with the US Quantum Group, perform the first pathogenic quantum analysis of a virus, namely the now exticnt in the wild H2N2 influenza subtype. This analysis provides vital information for developing cures and vaccines. * Turkey forms a military pact with Japan, resulting in the Japanese-Turkish Alliance (JTA). 2028 * February 15th - The constitution North Atlantic Confederacy is accepted in a referendum. The NAC is to be a parliamentary confederate republic, with an executive president elected by the parliament (maximum 3 four year-terms).'' '' * Herman Dijk elected 1st President of the NAC in non-party elections with only single candidates. After the elections, parties are allowed to be formed. Herman Dijk founds the Progress Party and quickly gains a majority in the Senate. * May - The National Aeronautics and Space Administration (NASA), resumes work on civilian projects, receives an 300% increase in funding and merges with the ESA and the CSA into the North Atlantic Space and Aeronautics Agency (NASAA). The Orion Program is resumed. * May - The many research bureaus of the North Atlantic are merged into the North Atlantic Research Agency (NARA). The Organization for Renewable Energy (ORE) is founded to deal with climate change and the energy crisis. * May - Herman Dijk presents a plan for an international and worldwide international communication network and subsequent standard. The World Nation Internet Congress is planned for 2029. * May - Herman Dijk announces that the North Atlantic Confederacy will construct a large floating city about 150 km from the Virginia coastline. Once finished, the government will move to the city and it will become the capital. The city will be named Atlantis. * November 1st - The Spanish Union transitions into a single state. * With the advent of nano manufacturing and graphene in the semiconductor industry, ASML can not keep up, which is why they turn to different areas to use their expertise in lithography. This switch is what becomes the hyperadvanced industry, concerned with producing the most detailed and complex machinery. * Asclepius Biotechnology develops a superprotein using the quantum analysis performed a year earlier. It is tested on humans in a clinical trial and found to be 99.8% effective at curing the H2N2 variant. The FDA allows the analysis of live H1N1 viruses. * Asclepius BT performs the pathogenic quantum analysis of H1N1 and finds a number of characteristics that applied to almost all variants of the virus. They start constructing a possible superprotein exploiting these weaknesses. * World average internet speeds reach 50 Mb/s. * In cooperation with a number of online education companies, Usantum, adds tutor and educational functions to Aeris. 2029 * Russian Uprising of 2029, Putin resigns after the 2nd week of violent protests, at age 76. * ORE announces its Future of Renewable Energy Program (FREP), which for the short-term contains a large amount of projects for large solar power plants and offshore wind platforms and for the long-term it contains fusion power projects. The plan hopes to make the NAC's power production to consist of 95% renewable energy by 2050. The programs will be officialy launched in 2030. * Nymphtech Engineering and TitanCorp join ASML in the hyperadvanced industry. * Asclepius BT tests their brand new superprotein IFCP (InFluenzaCide Protein) in a clinical trial. Every test subject who received the superprotein survived. The FDA allows Asclepius to begin mass producing and begins an enormous funding program for the development of new superproteins. * President Herman Dijk announces his Interdistrict Transportation System plan, which is projected to cost $840 billion. The first part of the plan is the rollout of a large software system that would be administered by a non-profit and neutral intergovernmental organization. Later a large amount of tunnels and roads would be constructed update the NAC infrastructure. After long debates, the Senate accepts the plan. * The World Nation Internet Congress is held and the Treaty establishing the International Communication Network and Standard signed by more than 100 countries. The original treaty contained a passage about not allowing government surveillance, but it was scrapped after almost 60 countries objected. The network is to connect all regional capitals through unbreakable quantum entanglement relays. Non-entanglement quantumencryption (Spin Dependant Encryption, SDE) is to be used for communication between individual devices and these relays. The International Communication and Network Organization (ICNO) is founded to administer all this. * The amount of hyperjet producing corporations reaches 10. 2030 * The new Russian constitution is accepted in a referendum. The North-Eurasian Republic (NER) is to be a presidential federal republic. * ORE decreases funding of tokamak fusion and cancels DEMO after disappointing ITER results. A smaller design, using a combination of ICF and MCF, called MTF, becomes the new main hope of achieving reliable fusion. This design, called Talos, would be built within ten years. * ORE launches the New Solar Program and the New Wind Program, which include the construction of 30 solar power plants (mainly in southern Spain, Italy and the US deserts) and 100 offshore wind platforms (mostly in Europe). A third program, Solar Home Program is a subsidy program to fund people putting solar panels on their rooftops. These 3 programs are enough to raise the production of renewable energy to 75% in 2050 (the other 20% comes from smaller programs, such as biofuel programs). * The Hyperjet industry approaches the size of the private jet industry. Iincreased fuel efficiencies, larger planes and other developments all lead to decreasing prices, making it avaiable for the middle class for the first time. 2031 * Mokhasi African Association Plan (MAAP) is set in motion. The African Association is formed. * The WEL6 is released by Werger Instruments. It is the first electron loop to be printed on a chip and completely eclipses all other non-quantum processors. * Drones eclipse truck packet transportation in Africa. 2032 * August 4th - The SLS-B2C (Space Launch System, Block 2C) launches with the Orion MPCV on the mission PEM-1 and four crew members, with the Shackleton Crater on the Moon as destination. * August 4th, the four astronauts reach the Shackleton Crater succesfully and officially set up Shackleton Base. Work on the Aurora Program, with the goal of establishing colonies on the Moon, and later Mars, has commenced. * Cagnium (from the acronym CAGN + ium, which is shuffle of the acronym NCGA, NanoCrystalline Graphene Alloy) is invented off-work by Konishi Bokkaiy, a researcher of Materium Industries, a small Japanese material research company. In exchange for the patent on the cagnium, the company gives him control of the company, which leads to him renaming it Bokkay Cagnium Industries. The material is a nanocomposite and is extremely strong and durable. * The International Traffic Simulation Network (ITSN), phase 1 of the Interdistrict Transportation System plan, is launched, based on constant simulations performed by quantum computers. All autonomous cars are linked to the network, equally distributing traffic and leading to a very large reduction of traffic jams, while increasing maximum speeds. * The Progress Party wins the elections with a full majority. Herman Dijk (Progress) is reelected President. 2033 * Nashrin Sherazi predicts that combining two or three super-heavy elements could theoratically form a stable bond. As this would be extremely hard to produce in a lab, she started reviewing samples of extraterrestial material with mass anomalies. * Cina Ardarim, a Turkish engineer, invents the nanoforge and founds Ardarim Nanoforging. * The first anti-cancer superprotein is released. * Adinea Medical releases the first true biological printer, basically an advanced 3D printer that can use organic material to print biological structures, from extremely complex proteins to organs to live cells. It is an updated version of the machine used by the company in growing organs using stemcells. * Average internet speeds skyrocket after the new network is layed out, reaching 1 Gb/s. It is not uncommon for certain connections reaching speeds of 100 Gb/s. This new generation of wireless communication technologies is termed 6G. 2034 * People's Republic of China is replaced by the East Asian Federation after two years of constant insurgencies, open rebellion and mass protests (in one incident, almost 72 million people protested throughout Beijing). * The NAC begins laying out the infrastructure decided in the Interdistrict Transportation System. Thousands of tunnels and bridges begin construction in the largest public works project in the world, even larger than recent infrastructure overhauls performed by other superpowers such as India. * The citycentre of Atlantis is finished and it becomes the capital of the North Atlantic Confederacy. 2035 * The Aurora Program establishes the first Lunar colony, named Shackleton. 2036 * The Progress Party wins the elections with a full majority. Herman Dijk (Progress) is reelected President for the final time. * Ardarim Nanoforging releases the first comercially available nanoforge, the Arda 1. The nanoforge is produced by ASML. 2037 * The Aurora Program establishes a regolith mining colony on the Moon, with the goal of starting a large-scale mining operation for helium-3. * Autovons partners with drone companies to design the successor of the MQ-17 (the prime NAC military drone). * The 100th country installs a quantum entanglement relay. Information companies gradually begin deconstructing existing lines in favor of the new ones. 2038 * BBP Transportation is founded by Brandon B. Peterson. Peterson previously worked at Hyperjet and Boeing. His corporation receives funding for the construction of the first "hyperfreighter". * India ICT and Novum Advanced Industries merge to form Supernova Electronics, becoming the largest computer company in the world. * A new law allows autonomous cars linked to the ITSN go up to 400 km/h on Autonomous Lanes. * The Hyperjet eclipses public transportation (train and bus), as the use of those two drops dramatically with the advent of safe, fast and cheap self-driving cars. 2039 * July 14th - The SLS-B3C launches with the Orion MPCV on the mission PEM-8 and four crew members, with Mars as destination. * NAC electricity consumption reaches 20,000 TWh/a. * Talos is completed. The first tests show promising results and the first net gain, of 80 MW. Talos 2 is to be the succesor, and is to be built on the same Experimental Fusion Complex (EFC) in Iniesta, Spain, within 5 years. 2040 * ~World returns to normal, with the African Association and the Indonesian League leading the race as industrial manufacturers. * The Orion MPCV reaches Mars succesfully. First humans walk on Mars. * NASAA tests a new generation of ion rockets, which have a significantly higher acceleration. * The Progress Party (founded by President Herman Dijk) loses its majority to the Democratic Party. Louise Rodier is elected President (Democratic). 2041 * Global electricity consumption reaches 100,000 TWh/a. * The first post-war UN Conference calls for the creation of a single currency. Numerous nations support the plan, leading to the planning of a chronology for the creation of a world currency. * Bokkay Cagnium Industries introduces a strengthened version of cagnium, called cagnium-2. 2042 * After Nasrin Sherazi, a prominent independant material scientist (contracted by NARA), reviews samples from a recently retrieved Kuiper belt asteroids and discovers a "mass anomaly". 2043 * The Aurora Program establishes the first permanent Martian colony, named New Canaveral. Mars terraforming begins, performed by the NASAA-led Mars Habilitation Terraforming Group (MHTG) coalition. * The Spanish Union makes an alliance with Brazil, forming the Spanish-Brazilian Alliance. 2044 * Talos 2 completed, the reactors has a net gain of 520 MW. Talos 3 is the next step, which has a projected net gain of 2300 MW. It is projected to be finished in six years. * Nasrin Sherazi isolates what she calls topromium from prominite, and after studying it, it appears to have very interesting properties, such as high conductivity. * Nasrin Sherazi publishes a paper detailing her findings. As a response to this, the NARA gives her significant funding to furhter test the materials. * The Aurora Program is spun off into the privatized Aurora Corporation, which is put in charge of managing the flow of resources to the colonies and regulating the corporations managing the colonies. * The MHTG is transformed into the Ares Corporation. * Louise Rodier (Democratic) is reelected, allthough her party has to share the majority with the Progress Party. * The first so called "vacuum lane" is opened in the East Asian Federation. In such a lane, which is vacuum-pumped tunnel, autonomous vehicles are allowed to go up to 1000 km/h. Many lanes follow all over the world. 2045 * An international coalition, consisting of all major space agencies and the Coalition of Independant Space Agencies (CISA), begins the construction of the International Geostationary Port (IGP) and the International Low Earth Orbit Station (ILS, successor to the ISS). This coalition is known as the Internatioal Coalition of All Space Agencies (ICAS). * The Aurora Corporation explores Jupiter and Venus. * Nasrin Sherazi concludes that topromium is a high temperature superconductor, of which the pure form already turns into a superconductor below 340 K. It also exhibits low thermal conductivity, making it a candidate for replacing the current thermalelectric materials. However, as prominite is very rare, and occurs only in a small number of asteroids, and in small amounts, the price is very high. 2046 * Temperature increase due to climate change stabilizes as carbon emissions steadily decrease. In total global temperature was increased by around 3 degrees Celsius because of greenhouse gas emissions in the 20th and 21st century. Sea levels rose around 3 to 10 m. * Nasrin Sherazi returns to Iran to take over the family business, renaming it to the Sherazi Corporation. NARA invests 50 million dollars into the company to further research topromium. Sherazi also makes a deal with Valleycore Mining for a supply of prominite. * The Aurora Corporation explores Saturn. 2047 * October - The Congress of New Delhi decides that any legal entity can claim land up to 100 km from a base on other planets. To claim new land, a new, seperate base must be built. A "Base" is defined as a permanent residence of at least one living human. The Congress also decides that Uranus will be renamed Caelus, to synchronize with the Roman planetary names. * The Aurora Corporation explores Caelus and Neptune. * Michella Ferry, a former colleague of Nasrin Sherazi, determines that topromium is an oscillated compound. 2048 * The Aurora Corporation founds a colony on Jupiter and establishes the Zeus Corporation. * The Social Party gains in prominence, becoming the third largest party. The Progress Party and Democratic Party have to share their majority with it. Bastian Wolfsohn (Progress) is elected President. 2049 * One year earlier than expected, the NAC reaches 95% renewable energy. The rest of the world is at around 72%. * Ferry and Sherazi invent a way to synthesize topromium, employing what they call oscillating fusion-fission bombardment (or OFF bombardment), which for large scale production requires four fusion chambers and two controlled fission chambers, as well as a 15 km particle accelerator and a bombardment chamber. * Nasrin Sherazi gathers a significant amount of investors. With the money she acquires a medium-sized steel mill for the production of aferrium, an alloy which she invented containing part cagnium and part topromium. In order to make this happen, she signs a deal with Konishi Bokkaiy to supply cagnium. This combination was made in order to greatly increase the thermoelectric properties (ZT=18) of the material. A special variation of cagnium, known as cagnium-LKp, was used in order to limit thermal conductivity. * Nasrin Sherazi also invents teoferrium, which used cagnium-HTc instead. Teoferrium had the purpose of having a maximum Tc (temperature at which the material becomes superconductive). The Tc depended on the ratio of cagnium, which was high when topromium was still very expensive. * The Aurora Corporation founds a colony on Venus and establishes the Aphrodite Corporation and begins terraforming.